Iwa Naruto
by Chooch77
Summary: Another challenge story that i am creating! NarutoxSuzembachixKurotsuchi xharem Based off the Iwa/Ame Naruto challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yo! Its harem lord with the seventh challenge story Iwa/Ame Naruto. I am writing this challenge because I have noticed a severe lack of them. There are plenty of Kumo, Mist, Sand, and even wave, but hardly any of these two.**

**The challenge is:**

**Naruto is banished from the village and found by Iwa/Ame**

**NarutoxKonanxharem if Ame**

**NarutoxKurotsuchixharem if Iwa**

**That's the challenge. I hope to see what someone else can do with it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I need to say it?**

**Chapter 1**

"What do you mean I'm banished!" Naruto yelled at the council, who looked very smug right now.

"It was the council's decision that for failing to bring back the Uchiha, you are banished." A pink haired howler said.

"Naruto, before you go, I just wanted to give you what is rightfully yours." Tsunade smirked.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiosly.

"Uzu's jutsu, the forbidden scroll, the Uzu vault, the clan home, and 101 Uzu sealing guides." Tsunade said.

The council immediately started an uproar at this, only to be shut up by Tsunade smashing her fist into the desk.

"Sorry, but this is a clan matter. The council has no control in it." Tsunade smirked while the coucil fumed at losing such important documents and power with no way to get it back.

"Is there any new business?" Tsunade asked while the council was still fuming.

When no one spoke up, probably trying to find a way to get the documents back, Tsunade said, "This meeting is finished."

Tsunade and Naruto walked out of the room, and back to the hokage's office where they could talk privately.

"I'm sorry for your banishment, Naruto. If you would like, I can give you a day to say your goodbyes." Tsunade said sadly.

"That's alright, I have already seen everyone's reactions to the news. Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, and Iruka are all blaming me for failing the mission while Shino, Hinata, Kurenai, Gai, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Chouji, and Shikamaru all are sorry that I failed, but know that I tried my best." Naruto replied.

"At this point, when is the earliest I can leave?" Naruto questioned.

"In an hour, the gates will be open for you to leave. But, you will have to turn in your headband." Tsunade said.

Naruto just handed it over without a word, realizing that it meant that he would never become hokage.

_Two hours later..._

Naruto's leave from Konoha had been pretty uneventful, seeing as it was so early that the gates had just opened.

Naurto was lost in his thoughts _Okay, my dream is now impossible, I have been banished from konoha, I have all of Uzu in my possession, and I don't know where to go. Kiri is out because of the civil war, and their hatred of the Uzumaki. Suna is out because they are allies with konoha. Wave, I wouldn't go there and bring trouble. Snow doesn't have much of a ninja program. Taki would never stand the assault. Hey, who's that?_

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by a small groan of pain. Naruto jumped down and saw a woman with short brown hair lying on the ground in pain. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

The woman just groaned before saying, "I'm fine, just give me a couple minutes."

Naruto then asked, "What happened here?"

The woman said, "Some konoha ninja came after us whenever we entered here to get the bikoucho so we could find the lost arts of the first Tsukikage."

Naruto asked, "We?"

The woman just nodded to his response before saying, "My brothers were killed, and the konoha nin think I am dead too. What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduced.

"Suzembachi Kamizuru, granddaughter of the first Tsukikage." Suzembachi said.

"Can I call you Suze, since Suzembachi is way long?" Naruto asked.

"Only if you help me complete the mission and get back to Iwa." Suzembachi replied.

The two proceeded to look for a couple of days before finally finding it in a small swampy area. "Huh, this little thing has the ability to track down anything?" Naruto asked.

"Yup," Suzembachi said, "with it, I can find the scroll containing the first's techniques, and bring my clan back to its former glory."

"Huh," Naruto said, "so, I guess this is where we part?"

"What are you talking about?" Suzembachi asked frustrated before giving him the puppy dog face, "Your coming with me, right?"

Naruto knew that it was fruitless to try and resist at this point, especially since he kind of wanted to go to Iwa anyways.

Naruto, after a few minutes, said, "Fine! I'll go with you!"

Suzembachi smirked before saying, "What are you waiting for then? Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the second chapter to my Iwa Naruto fic. I am surprised at the rate that I am getting these stories out, It's pretty quick, especially since all of them have been over one thousand words, please enjoy the story!**

**Warning: Banishment! Powerful! Naruto **

**Pairings: Naruto/harem Naruto/Suzembachi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliated characters. I do, however, own any characters or jutsu that I create. Remember, this is a challenge just like most of my other fic that are off of my forum, so feel free to write your own version of it!**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto and Suzembachi had finally made it back to Iwa where Naruto was immediately detained by the police of the village, DUST.

"What are you doing in our village?" A gruff voice asked from the interrogator.

"I was going to join it!" Naruto shouted.

"What can you give us and how should we know that you are serious?" The interrogator asked.

Naruto thought for a few minutes and said, "I can give you an Uzumaki clan member and a Namikaze clan member."

A kunai immediately went to his throat.

"If this is a joke…" The interrogator warned.

"Yeah, yeah, you really need better death threats, Konoha's interrogator made several gennin pee themselves without even giving a death threat."

You could hear a pin drop at that point.

"You're a Konoha ninja?" The interrogator whispered.

"Nope, I was banished for failing to bring back the council's precious Uchiha." Naruto said with a shrug, not feeling bad about it at all for some reason. He resolved to think about it later.

The interrogator then spoke into his radio.

He said, "Boss, we got a banished Konoha ninja who is promising us a Namikaze and an Uzumaki clan member."

A gruff, old voice responded, "Send him to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later Naruto was lying belly up without making eye contact with the Tsuchikage.

"Mpph mp mph!" Naruto spoke to the ground.

They had someone at his ear listening to what he said.

The translator said, "He said let me up."

Onoki looked at him and said, "How do I know that you won't use a genjutsu on me?"

"Mpph mp mph." Naruto responded.

The translator then said, "He said 'because I can't use Genjutsu worth a lick.'"

The Tsuchikage chuckled and said, "Neither can I, let him up."

Naruto got up after that and was in a bad mood.

"We had to make sure that you weren't able to use genjutsu on the Tsuchikage." The nervous DUST member said.

The other one just raised his hands in a placating manner.

"Now, what was that about the last Namikaze and Uzumaki?" Onoki questioned.

"Oh, that, only after I join will I reveal the information." Naruto said stubbornly.

Onoki reviewed the young man in front of him and said, "Fine, you can join our forces."

Naruto bowed and said, "Ariagato."

Onoki chuckled and said, "That's the only time that I'm going to get respect from you isn't it?"

Naruto gave a Cheshire grin and said, "You got it."

Onoki then grew serious and said, "Now tell us the information that will let us gain the last member of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans."

"You got it." Naruto said.

There were several moments of silence before everyone started getting annoyed.

"What is it then?" One of the DUST members asked.

"Yo got it." Naruto repeated stubbornly.

"WHAT IS IT YOU BRAT?" One of the DUST members finally snapped.

"YOU GOT IT!" Naruto snapped back.

"Oh!" Onoki said as his fist pounded his other palm.

"See the old man got it!" Naruto said.

"Are you a telepath?" The DUST member demanded.

"Nope," Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

"How did he get it then?" One of the DUST members asked confused before another finally realized and was chuckling.

"See he gets it!" Naruto said while pointing at the DUST member.

"He is the information. He's the Uzumaki and the Namikaze." The DUST member explained.

"See, you got it." Naruto said with a nod.

"Now, what are your ninja skills?" Onoki asked as he got down to business.

"I have above Kage level chakra reserves with mid-gennin level control. Can't use Genjutsu worth a lick, Taijutsu is brawler, and Ninjutsu is low-Jonnin, as is stamina." Naruto said.

Everyone's jaw dropped at the statistics.

"How the heck do you have low-Jonnin ninjutsu with such abysmal chakra control?" A DUST member demanded.

"I know several A-ranks and make up for my bad chakra control with high chakra requirement jutsus that require minimal control. I also know how to channel chakra to certain parts of my body and expel it out of my body." Naruto explained.

Everyone blinked that someone with such abysmal control could do something like that.

"Can you give us a demonstration later?" Onoki asked.

"I can do it right now!" Naruto shouted as he made a shadow clone and started his signature jutsu.

Naruto then created the Rasengan and kept it going for a few minutes.

Onoki looked furious.

"YOU IDIOTS LET HIM WALK INTO THE VILLAGE AND THIS OFFICE WITHOUT HIS CHAKRA BEING SEALED!" Was heard throughout the village by Onoki's booming voice.

A few minutes later Naruto walked through the village as a newly minted Iwa chuunin.

He noticed that this village was nothing like the leaf and he walked trying to find the village ramen shop, only to be met with a surprising sight, two people getting beat up.

Naruto rushed in and smashed the first man into a building before using his clones to overwhelm the rest of the people.

"Naruto!" The two people shouted, causing him to look back and notice who they were.

"Jiji and nee-chan!" Naruto shouted back and hugged them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later they had explained that they had gotten banished from the village and had their shop banned for supporting a traitor to the hidden leaf, as they quoted from the moron council.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble." Naruto apologized.

"It's not your fault." Ayame said as she smacked him upside the head for even thinking like that.

"Hey, at least this way most of our income is kept." Teuchi said with a laugh.

He was then slapped upside the head by Ayame. "Baka," she said with a laugh.

"So this is where you were." A female voice said and Naruto looked around to see Suzembachi and another female.

"Yeah, I was just helping Jiji and Ayame to set up the shop." Naruto said as he looked at the building and noticed that it was completely set up at that point.

Suzembachi frowned as she remembered something "Weren't you traveling alone?"

"It was mostly luck that I met up with these two." Naruto admitted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One explanation later and Naruto remembered that there was someone else there.

"Who's she?" Naruto asked.

"Kurotsuchi," She introduced in a regal manner.

"You remind me of the snobs in my village." Naruto said.

Everyone fell off their stools at such a blatant statement.

"BAKA!" Suzembachi said as she hit him upside the head for such idiocracy.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked.

"You just said that to the Tsuchikage's granddaughter." Suzembachi said.

"So? I'll say what I told the Hokage's grandson in my village. I don't care if you're the Tsuchikage's grandmother!" Naruto said.

Unknowing to them, Kurotsuchi's opinion of him went up a lot just then. Many people just saw here as the Tsuchikage's granddaughter.

"Oh, yeah, I went without this for too long." Naruto said as he at the ramen.

Ayame then sweatdropped and said, "It's just been one day since you got it."

"Your point being?" Naruto asked.

Everyone there sweatdropped at that and Teuchi just broke out laughing with the others following soon after. Naruto actually pouted at that.

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of Iwa Naruto, hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Here is the new chapter of my Iwa Naruto fic. I hope that you all enjoy it! I am still working on my Naruto Unlimited fic as well as my other fics. My bloodline Naruto fic is one that I am stuck on, but I am hoping to get past that soon.**

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Warnings: Torture, Interrogation (light), banishment, Powerful! Naruto**

**Pairings: Naruto/Suzembachi/Kurotsuchi/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the stuff that I create.**

**Chapter 3**

It had been a few weeks and Naruto was finally off of the probation that he had been placed on by Iwa.

Naruto had joined the chuunin team of Kurotsuchi and Suzembachi under a new sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we going to do for training today, Kora-sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Kora was a redheaded female who had her bangs covering one of her eyes. The other eye was brown. She wore the standard Iwa jonnin outfit and combat boots.

Kora was about nineteen and was made a jonnin two years ago. She had proved her skills in combat by completely decimating a chuunin exam two years ago with only her ninjutsu and kenjutsu. She didn't even get a scratch on her during the chuunin exams.

"We will be working with your clones first of all." Kora said.

"The clone jutsu that Naruto knows has one major upside other than its use by the Uzumaki. It allows the user to recall everything the user has done." Kora explained, seeing the ignorant looks from two of her gennin.

"So, I'll be teaching you the jutsu today and then we will be working in control with however much time that we have left." Naruto finished.

"Uzumaki is correct." Kora said.

The other gennin went to it while Kora spent some time explaining the next exercise that Naruto was doing.

"Your job is to do something called chakra vine walking." Kora said.

"What's the difference of that and tree climbing?" Naruto asked.

"The difference is that the plant is more flexible and requires you to use differing amounts of chakra at each portion. The vine also is a bit chakra resistant, so you have to force your chakra into the plant." Kora said.

"Don't medic nins do that?" Naruto asked.

Kora actually beamed at Naruto and said, "Yes, this is actually something that all medics have to do in order to become medic Nins."

Naruto made an oh and was about to start before Kora stopped him.

"Use some clones to do it. Make as many as you can and have them work on the exercise while we work on your taijutsu." Kora said.

Naruto nodded and made about fifteen hundred clones, shocking Kora briefly.

Kora ended up getting more vines and setting them up while a few of the Naruto clones were working on the vine exercise.

Naruto then spent the rest of the day sparring with Kora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time that Naruto was finished, he was battered, bruised, and tired.

His teammates weren't much better than he was, either.

Kurotsuchi had been the first to create a solid clone. The clone was sick and poofed out a few seconds later, but it still counted briefly.

She had kept working until she got it and managed to get the jutsu a few hours later.

Suzembachi did a little better and managed to get a clone that stuck around for a full five minutes and didn't look sick at all, so, she worked on it a little more and got it a couple of hours before Kurotsuchi.

Suzy then went to help Kurotsuchi.

Training for that day finished around nine PM and Naruto went back to his place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had gotten a whole clan compound to himself.

Since he was the last Uzumaki and the last Namikaze, he was considered a VIP in Iwa real estate and there was one place that had the size for a clan compound.

Naruto had used his clones to help spruce the place up a bit, but it still was pretty lonely.

Naruto had created a whole entire library and even recorded his own jutsu on scrolls.

He had also started reading the scrolls with the clan history and then went on to the kenjutsu section.

Naruto was a mediocre at best in Kenjutsu, but that was not a surprise. He had ended up starting a week ago and opted to not use his clones to do it. He had wanted to learn the taijutsu and kenjutsu of his clan on his own.

His clones did, however, work on the ninjutsu and basic Fuinjutsu of his clan. They had gotten about halfway through the basics of Fuinjutsu and one third of the D-rank ninjutsu of the clan.

It also turned out that the Uzumaki clan had created their own chakra exercises for their clan members. Their clan had historically had heightened chakra, so they had little to no control and made up for this with easy to use chakra control exercises.

Naruto had studied all of the Uzumaki and Namikaze scrolls with every second that he wasn't training or eating ramen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up the next morning to a surprise.

His teammates were eating in his house and waiting for him to wake up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked happily.

Kurotsuchi smirked and said, "Our families thought that you might be lonely in this clan compound by yourself, so they sent us to live with you."

Naruto was stunned and happy.

Something that he showed when he catapulted at them and gave them a group hug.

All of his teammates were laughing at that, but they also had a light blush on their face that they had just been hugged by him.

Naruto just smiled at his teammates and started eating along with them.

For once, Naruto didn't feel as alone as he had been for all of his life. Even Iruka and his old team hadn't made him felt that way.

Now, Naruto knew what the feeling of being accepted and part of a team was.

And he was happy about it.

**Done! I know that that is a somewhat sappy way to end the chapter, but it fits in pretty well. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
